This disclosure relates to methods for repairing engine components and the repaired components produced by such methods.
Engine components, such as case structures for gas turbine engines, can become worn or damaged during use. For example, thermal-related damage and low-cycle fatigue (LCF) can necessitate gas turbine engine case replacement or repair. Replacement of worn and damaged parts can be costly, while repairs to existing parts can be more cost-effective. It is desirable to reduce both turnaround time (TAT) and cost associated with repair procedures. However, TAT and cost can be adversely affected by the amount of rework required during repair. It is also desirable for repairs to be robust in order to help reduce costs and time off-wing in the long term, such as by reducing the need for future repairs.